


Le Morte d’Guinevere

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur survived the bite from the Questing Beast but not Gwen has fallen ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Morte d’Guinevere

Arthur’s whole world was falling apart. 

He had survived the Questing Beast’s bite but what was the point in living without Gwen? She had fallen ill only hours after he had woken, miraculously cured. Surely, the fates were cruel if they gave Arthur his life but took the life of his Guinevere.

Arthur glared at the practise dummy in front of him, scolding himself for the millionth time. Gwen was not his nor would she ever be. She was a servant and he was a prince. It simply could never be.

And now the fates were making sure that it could never be.

Arthur struck the practise dummy with his sword as hard as he could. He kept striking it, over and over, wishing that the practise dummy was Gwen’s illness. He wanted to save her. He needed to save her.

He…

Arthur couldn’t even think the words. If he admitted how he felt about Gwen to himself now and she died, he could not survive another day. If he admitted it, Arthur would die of grief and leave Camelot to ruin.

“Arthur?”

Arthur stopped at the sound of Morgana’s voice. “What do you want, Morgana?” he growled.

“Gwen’s… She’s…” Morgana said, lost for words.

Arthur collapsed against the practice dummy, knowing what Morgana was saying without her needing to speak. Gwen was dead. Gwen, his most faithful and wonderful servant. Gwen, the woman who had saved his life more times than he could count.

“She is cured,” Morgana finally said.

Startled by Morgana’s words, Arthur turned to her. “What?”

“She just… I don’t know what happened,” Morgana said. “One moment she was minutes from death and the next she was completely fine.”

Arthur took off towards Merlin room where Gwen lay, needing to see her, needing to hear her, needing to touch her.

_She was alive_ , Arthur thought with relief. _She was alive_.


End file.
